la rentré, quelle galère
by Chizuru Mikazuki
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentré. Sasuke va souffrir, mais il aura une belle récompense le soir, en rentrant. Co-écrite avec Mekashi. Pour l'annif de Naruto. (School-fic)


Titre : La rentré, quelle galère

Auteures: Chizuru & Mekashi

Rating: M

Couple: SasuNaru

* * *

><p>Un beau brun venait de se réveiller dans la chambre de son appartement. Sasuke Uchiwa est un beau jeune homme de 16 ans. Orphelin de son état depuis 8 ans, il vivait seul avec son ami d'enfance et accessoirement son petit ami depuis ses 13 ans, Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

Naruto était orphelin de naissance. Il vivait dans un orphelinat proche de la demeure Uchiwa. C'est dans le parc du voisinage qu'il s'était rencontré. Naruto était en sortie avec l'Orphelinat et Sasuke était venu avec son grand-frère. C'est Sasuke qui aborda Naruto le premier. Le blond se faisait rejeté par les autres, alors Sasuke avait voulu le réconforté en jouant avec lui. Les deux enfants s'étaient vite liés d'amitié. Sasuke sortie Naruto de sa solitude.

Puis il eut, le drame de la famille Uchiwa. Itachi avait tué ses parents. Puis il s'était suicidé, laissant seul Sasuke. Le lendemain, Sasuke arrivait à l'orphelinat et Naruto collait Sasuke pour ne pas qu'il sombre dans la solitude et la haine comme lui auparavant. C'est à ce moment qu'une étrange complicité se forma entre eux. Complicité qui se transforma en amour.

Aujourd'hui, tous les deux aillant 16 ans, ils étaient émancipé et chacun avait pu accèder à leur héritage qui est assez élevé puisqu'ils sont tous les deux héritiers de famille riche. Naruto avait commencé à reprendre l'affaire familiale au travers de celui qui fut l'assistant de son père, Iruka Umino. Sasuke, lui, hésitait encore à contacter Kakashi Hatake, l'actuel président de la compagnie de sa famille. Ce dernier avait déjà contacté Sasuke pour lui dire que quand il serait près, le jeune Uchiwa pourra reprendre la place de son père.

Mais cela n'était pas le problème immédiat de Sasuke. Son problème était le fait qu'Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes. L'enfer quoi.

Sasuke allait retourner se coucher quand un boulet de canon blond lui sauta déçu.

-On se lève la marmotte, cria le blond.

-La ferme Usuratonkachi, dit le brun.

-Non, tu te lèves Sasuke. On a école aujourd'hui. Tu as oublié que c'est la rentrée ?

- Parle pas de malheur…

Naruto sourit face à la réponse de son amant.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la rentrée, mais dis-toi que tu auras une belle récompense ce soir si tu te lèves, dit l'Uzumaki d'une voix sensuel.

-Tu sais jouer avec mon point sensible imbécile, dit le brun.

-Normal après toutes les années que nous avons passé ensemble, dit le blond sur un ton d'évidence.

-Bon je viens à une condition, dit le brun d'une voix sadique.

-J'aime pas le ton que tu prends, mais je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas?

-Exacte…

-C'est quoi ta condition…

-Je veux du chocolat ce soir, dit Sasuke avec un regard sombre

-La dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu marcher pendant trois jours, bouda le blond.

-Je sais…dit le brun avec son regard numéro 10 : Je sais que tu as aimé.

Naruto rougit puis il murmura :

-C'est d'accord…

-Bien, maintenant pousse-toi que je me lève, déclara le dernier Uchiwa en éjectant Naruto qui était assis sur ses hanche depuis son arrivée.

-Je vais faire le déjeuner, dit le blond en se relevant.

-Hn…

Sasuke se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, alors que son amour blond allait dans la cuisine préparé le déjeuner.

_Dans quelle galère je me suis embarqué moi_, pensa-t-il une fois sous la douche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto et Sasuke était sur le chemin en direction de l'école quand ils entendirent des cris résonner derrière eux.

-Sasuke je crois que tu devrais courir, dit Naruto en s'éloignant de lui.

-Garde mon sac, dit Sasuke en le donnant à Naruto.

-D'accord, dit le blond en le prenant. Bonne chance, dit Naruto en posant un bisou sur sa joue.

-Hn…

Sasuke commença à courir. Naruto eut juste le temps de se coller au mur de l'immeuble qu'un attroupement de filles passait devant lui en criait le nom de son amant.

-Pauvre Sasuke, entendit Naruto derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Hinata Hyûga et son cousin Neji sortir de l'immeuble.

-Encore ses fans girls ? dit Neji

-Hum…

-Quand comprendront-elles que Sasuke est déjà en couple, soupira Neji.

-Ça fait trois ans que nous sommes ensemble. Tout le monde au lycée sait que nous sommes ensemble, mais ces filles ne veulent toujours pas le lâcher, dit Naruto

-Elles espèrent que ce soit une mauvaise blague et que Sasuke ne soit pas vraiment gay. Après tout, vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose pour prouver que vous êtes ensemble, dit Hinata.

-C'est vrai, mais ça va changer ma petite Hinata, dit Naruto avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Les deux Hyûga et l'Uzumaki reprirent le chemin pour aller au lycée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke avait passé toute la journée à éviter les cinglées hystériques qui lui couraient après. Il avait tout juste le temps de saluer Naruto qu'il devait se remettre à courir.

Mais gardant la promesse de Naruto en tête, Sasuke faisait un effort le jour pour pouvoir obtenir sa récompense le soir. Du donnant-donnant.

Quand son suplice prit fin et qu'il eut le droit de quitter cet enfer qu'était l'école pour rentrer cher lui, Sasuke chercha Naruto pour rentrer ensemble, mais ne le trouva pas.

Passant devant sa classe, il y vit Neji.

-Hey, tu n'aurais pas vu Naruto?

-Ha oui Sasuke, attend...

Neji prit son sac et en sortit un papier avec deux chocolats.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi de la part de Naruto. Il m'a même précisé 4 fois de te donner les chocolats et que tu devrais comprendre...il voulait dire quoi au juste, tu déteste le sucre non?

Sasuke prit le papier des mains de Neji avec les chocolats. Chocolats noirs. Ouais, Naruto le connaissait définitivement trop bien!

Il parcourut le message en silence, replia la feuille puis regarda son ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout parfaitement compris...dit-it avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Merci.

Sasuke se retourna pour partir et à la porte s'arrêta, s'adressant à Neji.

-En passant, nous sommes lundi non?

-Ben ouais, pourquoi?

-Pour rien...demain, Naruto ne viendra pas à l'école, il est malade...

-Hein? Mais pourquoi? Il allait bien aujourd'hui...

-Oui...mais ce soir, il tombera malade et ne pourra plus marcher demain...le lendemain aussi...et le jour d'après aussi...

-Quoi? Mais pourq...

Neji s'arrêta, comprenant ce que Sasuke voulait dire. Il souffla et se rassit à sa place.

-Ok, je préviendrais le prof pour votre rhume à tout les deux...mais s'il te plait, ne tue pas Naruto, c'est mon pote alors je voudrais le revoir vivant, au moins la semaine prochaine.

Sasuke sourit. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son ami pour le comprendre.

-Merci!

Sasuke prit les deux chocolats, les examina de plus près, en ouvrit un et mordit à pleines dents dedans. Il attendit quelques instant, mais rien ne ce passa. Un sourire sadique lui étira les lèvres à la pensée de ce qui allait arriver à Naruto

-Bon je te laisse, je vais chercher ma récompense...

Puis, Sasuke parti, laissant tomber le papier au sol, mais emportant les chocolats, dans lequels il y avait un ingrédiant primordial pour la chaude soirée.

Neji se leva et prit le papier en main, lisant le message:

_Sasuke. Je suis fière de toi, tu as réussi à tenir tête toute la journée à ses filles sans essayer de t'échapper. Comme promis, tu auras ta récompense à la maison. Voici deux chocolats. Un des deux contient un aphrodisiaque extrêmement stimulant. Choisis en un, je prendrais le deuxième à la maison, mais attention! Celui avec l'aphrodisiaque contient le double de la dose normale, alors choisis bien! Je t'attends à la maison...avec un seul chocolat!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrivé cher lui, Sasuke entra silencieusement, s'attendant à un accueil chaleureux, mais rien. Toutes les lumières étaient éteints, pas un bruit.

-Naruto? demanda Sasuke, ses yeux s'abituant rapidemment à la noirceur.

Un faible gémissement retenti de leur chambre.

Sasuke sourit tout en se dirigeant vers la pièce. Il avait hâte de montrer son chocolat croqué à Naruto, voir sa tête quand il comprendra que l'aphrodisiaque est dans l'autre chocolat et qu'il lui était destiné. Oui, il avait hâte.

Arrivé devans la faible raie de lumière de sa chambre, il s'arrêta.

-Naruto? Je peux entrer?

Une longue plainte échappa de l'embrasure. L'excitation de Sasuke monta en flèche.

Il ouvrit la porte et resta figé devans le spectacle s'offrant à lui.

Bandant! C'est le seul mot qui vint dans l'esprit de Sasuke en premier, suivi de sexe-bombe, apollon blond...

Naruto était étendu, nu, sur le dos parmi plusieurs chocolats. Il avait les mains menottées au pied du lit et du chocolat fondu lui coulait sur tout le corps, un petit récipiant renversé sur le sol. Visiblement, il avait essayé de positionner le récipiant sur son ventre, mais avait réussi à le faire basculer par accident et le chocolat devenu tiède s'était répandu sur son bas ventre et une certaine partie de son anatomie, coulant même jusqu'à sa raie de fesses.

Toutes ses réflexions se firent en quelques secondes dans la tête de l'Uchiwa. Mais ce qui le fit se dresser encore plus, c'est le petit fil passait entre les jambes de Naruto et qui disparaissait entre ses fesses. Celui-ci était relié à une manette. Sasuke observa le membre de Naruto dressé au garde à vous, d'où suintait le liquide pré-sperme. Il vit aussi un anneau pénien sur la base de l'érection du son blond. Pour confirmer ses déductions, il remarqua que le bas de Naruto vibrait. Doucement, imperceptiblement, mais vibrait.

-Sa...Sasuke...

Sasuke voulut répondre quelque chose, mais ne put qu'avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Dans sa surprise, il en laissa même tomber les deux chocolats sur le sol.

-Naruto...tu vas vraiment finir par me rendre fou!

Sasuke s'avanca vers Naruto et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le baissait lui étant retourné. Ils se séparèrent tous les deux à bout de souffle, un filet de salive les reliant encore.

-Cette fois, tu t'es surpassé! dit Sasuke avec un sourire doux, touché de voir à quel point le blond se démenait pour lui.

-Sasu...s'il te plait...libère moi, j'en peux plus!, supplia le blond, des larmes aux yeux.

-D'accord, mais à une condition!

Sasuke se leva et alla prendre les deux chocolats tombés sur le sol.

Naruto, en voyant le bout croqué et l'état de asuke, compris que l'aphrodisiaque était dans l'autre chocolat...et ce dernier lui était destiné!

-Tu vas en manger!

-Mais...geignit Naruto, trouvant son état déjà asser avancé en matière d'excitation.

-hmmm...

Sasuke pris la manette et augmenta la vitesse du vibrateur à l'intérieur de son amant et regarda le blond. Quelques secondes passèrent, pus Naruto le suplia de nouveau de le libérer.

-Alors?

-C'est bon, c'est bon! J'ai compris, mais libère moi!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sasuke retira l'anneau présent sur le pénis d'un mouvement rapide et Naruto se libéra dans un cri sourd. Vidé, il s'éffondra sur le lit, à bout de souffle.

Profitant de l'état post-orgasmique de naruto, Sasuke lui retira le vibrateur. Son blond ne s'en rendi même pas compte. Il lui détacha les mains et donna des baisers papillons sur ses poignets rougis.

-Alors?

-Hum...demanda Naruto, son cerveau refusant de revenir à la normale.

-Le chocolat...

Naruto regarda le chocolat, puis la face toute souriante de Sasuke.

-Mais...

-Aller Naruto, c'était ton idée...pis moi aussi, je veux être libéré!

Naruto baissa son regard vers l'entre-jambe de Sasuke et y vit une énorme bosse déformant son pantalon.

Sans perdre une seconde, il prit le chocolat et mordit à pleine dents dedans.

Le goût amer se déversa dans sa bouche, mais il fut bien vite remplacer par un engourdissement bien plaisant. Une chaleur innonda presque immédiatement tout son corps, se concentrant sur sur entre-jambe, qui reprit de la vigueur en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire.

Sasuke était fasciné. Naruto n'avait pas bluffé, il y avait vraiment un aphrodisiaque dans ce chocolat et pas qu'une petite dose!

-Ho Naruto...dit Sasuke en le prenant dans ses bras.

Mais ce dernier poussa un gémissement. Dès que le brun l'avait touché, une décharge électrique avait parcourue tout son corps, décuplant son plaisir.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il ce déshabilla de tout vêtement et se mit à califourchon sur Naruto, fixant son bas ventre, plein de chocolat. Sans perdre une minute, il lécha le chocolat.

Un cri échappa à Naruto.

Sasuke n'en perdait pas une miette, buvant les gémissements, cris et plaintes de Naruto. Il se dit qu'il devrait faire du chantage à Naruto plus souvent.

Aillant complètement nettoyé son ventre de tout chocolat, Sasuke demanda à Naruto de se retourner sur le dos.

Docile, Naruto essaya de se tourner, mais ses mouvements étaient beaucoup trop désordonnés, alors Sasuke l'aida, placant un coussin sous son bas ventre, surélevant ses fesses.

Sasuke se décala et observa. M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E! Ce mot décrivait parfaitement Naruto. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Et ce rayon de soleil lui appartenait à lui, rien qu'a lui. Sasuke écarta les deux lobes de chair de son kitsune et salivant sur ses doigts, commenca à toucher l'érection du blond.

-Sa...Sasuke...ne...je vais...

-Calme-toi, tout ira bien...

Sasuke donna un baiser dans le dos de naruto et en profita pour introduire un doigt. Naruto ne le sentit même pas, tellement ses sens étaient obnubilés par le plaisir. Les deuxièmes et troisièmes doigts passèrent tout aussi facilement que le premier, le vibrateur ayant déjà fait tout le travail. Pendant qu'il le préparait, il en profita pour nettoyer tout le chocolat avec sa langue sur le pénis de son blond, sous les gémissements de Naruto.

Quand il retira ses doigts et arrêta de le sucer, la plainte de Naruto l'obliga à s'empaller d'un coup dans cet antre chaud et étroit qu'était l'anus du blond.

-HAAA!

Le cri de Naruto excita encore plus Sasuke, qui ne put attendre le signale du blond (De toute manière Naruto est trop excité pour donner le signale à Sasuke). Il commença des mouvements de butoir, qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides. Naruto quand à lui, n'était plus que plaisirs et gémissements.

Sasuke placa sa main sur le membre en érection du blond et y imprégna la même cadance qu'avec ses coups de butoir.

L'Uchiwa s'approcha de l'oreille du blond.

-Ensemble...

Et quelques instants plus tard, Naruto jouit entre les mains de Sasuke.

Une contraction se produisit autour du membre de Sasuke et se dernier ne put que faire quelques coups supplémentaires, avant de se déverser au plus profond de son blond.

Épuisés, tous les deux s'éffondrèrent sur le lit, entre les morceaux non-touchés de chocolat.

Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras, mais ce dernier gémit de plus belle.

-Quoi? demanda Sasuke paniqué.

-Les...les effets de l'aphrodisiques sont doublés...alors...j'en...j'en ressens encore les effets...dit Naruto tout rouge.

Sasuke porta son regard vers l'entre-jambe de Naruto et vit qu'elle reprenait de la vigueur.

-Hahahahaha, rit Sasuke, sincèrement heureux, Naruto, tu es la personne la plus idiote et la plus folle au monde...et c'est pour ça que je t'aime!

Sasuke embrassa à pleine bouche le blond à ses côtés.

La nuit allait être bien longue, puisque Naruto n'avait mordu qu'une seule fois dans le chocolat...et qu'il restait encore toute une palette pleine sur la commode!

Décidément, Sasuke détestait la rentrée...mais si toutes les rentrées allaient êtres commes celle-ci, il voudrait bien faire un effort!

Voici pour l'annif de Naruto

Naruto : POURQUOI JE SUIS L'UKE, C'EST MON ANNIF

Moi : Va chialer à Meka, Ce n'est pas moi qui l'a fait.

Mekashi : Mais c'est ton lemon

Moi : Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais le faire SI tu voulait

Mekashi : Mais…

Naruto : MEKASHI….

Sasuke Laisse-les…

_Je m'approche de Naruto et chuchote à son oreille_

Moi : Ton lemon est pour le 23, tu peux attendre ?

Naruto : Ok

Moi : Bien tout est régler

Naruto : Pour le moment

Meka : ouf je suis sauve

Je vous sou


End file.
